Modern architecture and construction allow architects and developers to combine functional components of a building with its aesthetic value. One such component is the building panel systems found in both commercial and residential developments. The imaginations of both the architect and developer have made building panels more complex, in shape and texture, particularly when compared with conventional flat and square building panels. Specialty building panel systems may contain arcs and curves rather than straight edges.
Specialty building panel systems may require perforation patterns for functional or aesthetic reasons. The functional value of perforations includes sound absorption, fire retardation, EMI/RF attenuation, increased air flow and light diffusion. The arrangement of perforations in various patterns or shapes may also cause a visually pleasing effect.
In an acoustically sensitive setting such as a manufacturing facility, auditorium, or music studio, the capacity of building panels to absorb sound is a key consideration. Such building panels serve, for example, to deaden the sound of machines, minimize spurious noise for sensitive sound recording, and decrease sound transmission between rooms. Some perforated building panel systems can be designed to absorb selective sounds contained within a certain band of frequencies. Various perforation patterns are used to achieve acoustic absorption while minimizing panel weight and space.
In both commercial and residential developments, perforation patterns of building panel systems prevent flame spread, which in turn enhances fire safety. Further, perforation patterns can attenuate electromagnetic interference and radio frequency radiation. This is valuable in commercial developments containing EMI/RF sensitive equipment. In addition, building perforations can provide an architect or developer the ability to diffuse both air and light. Perforations provide a means of straightening and directing fluid in ducts.
Traditionally, designers and manufacturers of building panel systems lay out perforation patterns through a tedious manual method. For example, a perforation designer must evaluate a drawing of a panel and then manually determine where best to place perforations on the panel shape. The designer typically lays out construction lines and arcs on the panel drawing and inserts perforation holes where they intersect. This manual method is inefficient, time consuming, and often inaccurate. The inability to determine an appropriate perforation pattern can even require an architect to adjust the design to fit the perforation pattern, thereby decreasing the functional and aesthetic value of the original design. Further, any change to any parameter of the perforation pattern, such as hole spacing or hole size, requires additional tedious and time consuming calculations.